The Powerpuff Girls' Death Bed (Feat. Astro Boy)
Gallery Astro Boy arriving at hospital entrance.png Astro Boy entering hospital room.png Heart Monitor.png Astro Boy by hospital bed.png Ms. Sara Bellum checking the tweet message.png The Powerpuff Girls' tweet message.png The Powerpuff Girls about to pass away from the message of flatlining.jpg For Powerpuff Girls Time.jpg Powerpuff Girls' face close up.jpg Transcript *Narrator: What a gloomy day for a- (Astro Boy flies and lands at the hospital.) huh, Astro Boy? (Astro Boy is inside the hospital to the receptionist to sign in to visit The Powerpuff Girls.) What are you doing here little fella? *(Transitions to a patient room with Astro Boy opening the door to see The Powerpuff Girls, in a hospital bed, surrounded by their good friends, Professor Utonium, the Talking Dog, Miss Keane, the Mayor, Miss Bellum and Jenny Wakeman (from My Life as a Teenage Robot, an original classic Nicktoon animated show).) *Narrator: Oh girls, and the whole gang. Just what is going on here? *(Then Astro Boy closes the door silently while a DVD of The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble was on the table side.) *(The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Astro Boy walks right over to the comatose Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.) *Narrator: Girls, what happened to you? *(Professor Utonium looks at Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup with a depressed look on his face, he sobs a bit just as Jenny Wakeman places her right hand on his right shoulder for consoling.) *(Then, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup slowly opens their eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that they're alright.) *(Then, a tweet message is heard, Miss Bellum goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Cartoon Network announces a new The Powerpuff Girls season, which causes Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) *Professor Utonium: "No... no... GIRLS!" *(Professor Utonium shakes Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's motionless bodies just as he begins sobbing wildly.) *Professor Utonium: "Nooo... nooo... nooo... noooooo." *(Astro Boy begins looking depressed 'til he realized that he can revive the Powerpuff Girls with his atom, but right before he does anything to do so, Miss Keane grabs his left shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive the Powerpuff Girls.) *(Professor Utonium finally stops shaking Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, but he is still sobbing wildly.) *(Jenny Wakeman is crying heavily, as she puts her hands on her eyes for sobbing facepalms.) *(Miss Bellum was snuggled tightly by the Mayor and they're both sobbing heavily.) *(Miss Keane is tearing up slightly with her eyes closed.) *(Astro Boy is also tearing up slightly.) *(The look on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's faces are deadpan and still just as the right side of their death bed was seen with the sugar, spice and everything nice dropping right onto the ground and not disappearing.) *R.I.P The Powerpuff Girls Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium * Miss Keane * The Mayor of Townsville * Miss Bellum * The Talking Dog * Jenny Wakeman * Astro Boy Voice Cast * Matthew Euston - Professor Utonium/Narrator * Ninti Chance - Astro Boy/Jenny Wakeman/Miss Keane * Ian Pabito - Mayor of Townsville Category:Deathbed Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Astro Boy Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas